paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
EZIC
The Order of the EZIC Star, or EZIC for short, is a mysterious organization in'' Papers, Please. They claim the main cause of the organization is to free Arstotzka from its corrupt leaders, and the inspector must choose to aid EZIC in their operations, or stay loyal to the current leaders and work against them. Story The inspector first encounters EZIC when a mysterious hooded person hands a card over to the player during day 8. On the back of the card, the name Corman Drex is shown, and the inspector must give the card to him when he arrives at the border. If the inspector does not give the card to him at that time, he will reappear a few days later, tell the inspector that he has something of his, and will not leave until the inspector gives him the card. He will then hand over a note explaining the intentions of EZIC. Once the note is returned, the inspector will receive a cipher with a long string of letters and numbers on it, which will be used later on with a decoder to show the names of two EZIC agents. After a few days, EZIC will give the inspector 1000 credits with the option to burn it. The amount doubles to 2000 on day 12, if the inspector refuses. If he does not burn the money, all of it is later confiscated. If the inspector lets another EZIC agent come through a little later, he is cleared of wrongdoing but the money is not returned. EZIC will continue to give the inspector money in exchange for performing other tasks, from letting agents pass through to poisoning a would-be assassin. An EZIC Messenger will usually appear at the beginning of the day to brief you on the day's needs. On day 23, EZIC will ask the inspector to kill a man in red who is waiting in line. Doing so will result in a death penalty, ending the game immediately (ending 9 or 10). Required EZIC tasks There are five EZIC tasks that count towards getting ending 19 (the "good" EZIC ending) where EZIC agents blow up the wall on day 31, EZIC seizes power, and the inspector will be hired as an EZIC agent. To get this ending, the inspector needs to complete at least four of the following tasks: #Allow Mikhail Saratov to enter on day 11. #Allow Stepheni Graire to enter on day 14. #Allow Marie Escalli to enter on day 17. #Poison Khaled Istom on day 20. #Confiscate Kordon Kallo's passport, let him in and give his passport to an EZIC agent on day 27. Note that none of the other tasks affect or prevent getting ending 19 even if they are EZIC-related, like giving Corman Drex a note back, accepting bribes or killing the man in red on day 23. If inspector Killed Man in red, Inspector will arrested. The required tasks have been completed if an EZIC messenger is the second entrant on day 31. If they do not not show up, this confirms that only three tasks or fewer have been completed and it is impossible to get ending 19. Gallery The following gallery contains spoilers and notes that reveal information on the Order. Click ''show gallery to view the images at your own discretion. Category:Organizations